I'm Back
by morgan.r.stewart.75
Summary: It's a sequel to There's Another Seer in the Morgan Family! Etharah Bennica.
1. Hallmark Moment

Jane's POV  
I can't beleive what happened last week! I found out I was a seer, I was kid-napped by a vampire, and my  
brother got turned into a flegdling to save me. I can see why Sarah loves him. He'll give up anthing to help someone  
else. I was walked down to the kitchen. "Hey, Ethan," I greeted, giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
"Hey, Kiddo," Ethan greeted back, hugging me. Sarah was sitting at the table.  
"Hey, Sare," I said to her, hugging her.  
"Hey, Jane," Sarah said, returning the hug. "I'm taking you, and Ethan, and Benny to school. You'll be sitting in the  
back with Benny. If he get's too annoying, slap him," she told me.  
"Gotcha'," I replied.  
"I'm gonna' go get ready. I'll be back in a few," Ethan said, leaving the kitchen.  
Sarah's POV  
"Hey, Sarah, can I ask you something?" Jane questioned.  
"Ya, sure, anything," I answered, looking at her.  
"Does Ethan blame me? For getting bitten by Jesse?" she asked me.  
"No, of course not, never! Why?" I aked.  
"I feel like it's my fault. I had the visions, and he took me. I feel like I should've been the one to get turned. Not him,"  
she confessed. While Jane was saying that, Ethan reentered the kitchen. He got down on his knees, so he was eye level  
with Jane.  
"No Jane, don't blame yourself. There's no way you could've stopped him. Blame Jesse, if anything," Ethan said,  
hugging his now crying little sister. Despite what Jane said, this looked like a Hallmark moment.  
"Hey Eth- What's heppening here?" Benny asked, barging in the kitchen.  
Ethan's POV  
"Jane's blaming herself for Jesse turning me," I said, looking up at Benny.  
"Take it easy on yourself, Kid," Benny said, bending down, looking at Jane. I've never seen Benny more serious in my  
life. "It's that ba-" Benny was cut off by Ethan, giving him a glare that said:'Watch the words.' "Mean guy, Jesse's  
fault," Benny finished.  
"Jane, let's go upstairs and get you ready for school," I said picking up Jane, and flashing up to her room.  
Ethan's POV  
"Thanks, Benny," I said.  
"For what?" he asked, looking confused.  
"For helping me with Jane," I explained.  
"No prob, E. Jane's like the little sister I never had," he told me. After he said that, Sarah and Jane appeared.  
"You ready to go, Cuddle-Bear?" Sarah asked.  
"Ya, I-" I was cut off by Benny.  
"I'm not 'Cuddle-Bear', but I'm ready to go," Benny stated. Sarah shot Benny a death glare, then turned to me.  
"I'm ready," I said taking her hand.  
"Let's go then," Jane said, running to Sarah's car. We all got in, and in 10 minutes we dropped Jane off. Now Benny,  
Sarah, and I were on the way to school.


	2. Scary Vision

Erica's POV  
I was at Sarah's locker, waiting for her. I saw her walking in with her geek of a boyfriend and his best friend. Ethan  
and Sarah were holding hands, walking in my direction. "Hey, Erica," E and Sare said in unision. "Hey, Babe," Benny  
said, adressing me.  
"Hey, Dork," I said, adressing Benny. "Hey, Sarah," I said, odviously, adressing Sarah. "Hey, Sarah's Dork," I said,  
adressing Ethan.  
"I gotta' get to my locker, I'll see you after class. Bye, Babydoll," Ethan said, pecking Sare on the lips.  
"Bye, Babe," Benny said. Then, he and Ethan walked away.  
"When did Ethan make you a nickname?" I asked Sarah.  
"This morning, when I walked in the door. He said 'Hey, Babydoll,' I liked the name, so we kept it," she exxplained.  
"Oh, how cute," I said.  
"I know! Around him I feel like, there's no pressure. Especially now, that's Jesse's dead," she went on.  
"IT'S NOT FAIR!" I yell. Everyone looks at me, like I'm crazy.  
"What's not fair?" she asked me.  
"That!" I say, flailing my arms. "I want what you and Ethan have," I said, a tear running down my face.  
"Don't worry, Erica! You'll find it, you'll find the right guy," Sare assured me. Then the bell rang and we vamped to  
class.  
Benny's POV  
"Hey, E?" I asked.  
"What?" Ethan replied.  
"I'm gonna' ask Erica out on a date. Would you and Sare come and make it a double date?" I questioned.  
"Ya, as long as it's Saturday," Ethan said.  
"Ok, thanks, Buddy," I thanked.  
"Hey, Cuddle-Bear, Benny," Sarah greeted, enthusiatsticly.  
"Hey, Babydoll," Ethan said, in a flirty tone.  
"Hi, Sarah," I said.  
"Oh, ya! Benny was gonna' ask Erica on a date. If she says 'yes' do you mind going on a double date?" Ethan asked  
his girlfriend.  
"Ya, I'd love to," she answered, smiling.  
"Great," Ethan said. Then E and Sare held hand, and Ethan's eyes clouded over white. We ALL know what that  
means! Then he snapped out of it.  
"What did you see?" I asked.  
"The Cubulie Animuse. Sarah, Jane, and I walking. A shadow in an alley. Then, Jane was crying. That's it," Ethan  
explained.  
"Do you know what it might mean?" Sarah asked.  
"Oh, no! Oh, no! Oh, no! OH, NO!" Ethan satarted panicing.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Ya, what is it?" Sarah questioned.  
"I have a pretty bad feeling that Jesse's coming back, and I think he might do something to Jane," he explained,  
quivvering.  
"No! I thought I killed him," she shreiked.  
"I thought you killed him, too," I added.  
"Ya, but we also thought we killed him on the night of the Dusk premire," E said. Just then Erica came around the  
corner.  
"Did I hear someone say Dusk?" she ran over, and asked.  
"Ya, Cuddle-Bear had a vision," Sare exxplained.  
"Spill the vision," Erica demanded. So Ethan explained it. "The nerve of that guy! Can't he just stay dead?" she half  
asked/half yelled, after Ethan explained.  
"I know," we all said in unsion.  
"Well, Babydoll and I are gonna' think of what to do when Jesse strikes. See you guys at lunch," Ethan said. Then,  
he and Sarah walked down the hall hand-in-hand.  
"Hey, Erica?" I asked, cautiously.  
"Ya," she replied, nervously.  
"Do you want to go on a double date with me? E and Sare are the other couple," I said.  
"Sure, when?" she questioned.  
"Saturday 5? We can all go to the mall, and walk around," I explained.  
"Sounds good. See you then," she said, as she walked away.  
Jane's POV (8 Friday)  
"Hey, Jane, will you come sit on the couch. Your brother and I have something important to tell you," Sarah said.  
"Sure," I said sitting on the couch. Ethan and Sarah were sitting with me. They both a nervous looks on their faces.  
"Sarah, your not pregnant, are you?" I questioned, after a minute.  
"NO!" they both said in unision.  
"Good, I'm not ready to be an aunt yet," I said. They giggled, then they turned serious again.  
"Today, in school, your brother had a vision. The three of us were walking, and there was a shadow in the alley. Then  
you were crying. We think that mean guy who turned your brother into a fledgling, Jesse. We think he might do  
soemthing to hurt you. I think the three of us should stay together, until we know if that's the case," Sarah explained.  
I let it all sink in, then I was sitting there with my mouth open. Speechless. Then I got angry.  
"Really? What DOES this guy have against us? What could he do to hurt me more? The only thing he could do to  
hurt me is-," I didn't finish. I couldn't finish. I couldn't get the words out because I couldn't stand the thoght.  
"What? What could he do to hurt you?" Ethan asked, sounding like the best big brother in the world.  
"He could... kill you or Sarah," I said, my eyes full of tears. At this point Ethan took me in his lap rocking me  
gently.  
"It's ok. You're never going to lose Sarah or me. You got it?" he assured me. I just nodded my head.  
"Good, now let's go get you ready for bed," Sarah said, picking me up, and carrying me to my room.  
Sarah's POV  
After I got Jane in bed, I went down stairs. When I got down there the phone rang. I picked it up. "Hello?" I said.  
"Sure, yep. No problem. Bye," I hung up the phone.  
"Who was it?" Ethan asked.  
"Your mom. She asked if I'd spend the night. There staying in a hotel. They'll be back Sunday," I told him.  
"Cool," he said.  
"Do you have anything I can borrow?" I asked him.  
"Yep, let's go," he grabbed my hand, and we walked up to his room. He got me out a pair of black sweat pants. They  
were way too long for me, but I put them on. I had on a forest green cami. I pulled my hair back into a bun.  
"How do I look?" I asked him, jokingly.  
"Beautiful," he said, flirtatiously.  
"Thanks," I thanked him, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. We were laying in his bed, talking. Then, Jane knocked  
on the door.  
"Come in," he said. Jane walked through the door.  
"I can't sleep. Can we go for a walk?" she questioned, sweetly. Ethan and I exchanged glances.  
"Sure," I answered. We all put on our jackets, and we started walking. We passed an ally. That's when I put Jane  
between Ethan and I. We both moved as close to him as we could get. We passed it, and I sighed in releif. I spoke too  
soon!


	3. Goodbye Jesse

Ethan's POV  
Jesse flew out in front of us! Sarah and I pushed Jane behind us, to keep her away from him. "What do you want  
now?" I spat.  
"Ya, what could you possibly want? You already turned Ethan and scarred a little girl," Sarah backed me up.  
"I want to finish off the trio, but since you don't have the spell-casting geek, I'll take the girl," Jesse taunted.  
"You tough my sister again, and I'll rip you head off," I yelled, I was mad and I wasn't going to hide it.  
"The vapire-geek's mad! How lame," he teased.  
"Don't talk about him like that! You know you've got a lot of nerve coming back here! After Sarah killed you, and all,"  
Jane pointed out.  
"Wow! Now I'm starting to wonder if you're Morgan's sister or Sarah's," he said plainly.  
"She's not my sister. She just learned a lot from me. Like this," Sarah said, as she flash kicked Jesse to the ground. I  
knelt down and got the Cubulie Animuse out of his jacket. After I did that Jesse got Sarah on the ground, and he ran  
after Jane. By the time I saw him, he already had Jane. I then dropped the box and ran full speed. I got Jane about  
90 feet away.  
"Stay here, and don't move unless I tell you too," I told her. She nodded her head. Jesse was standing over Sarah, and  
I used this as my chance. The Cubulie Animuse was still where I dropped it. I ran full vampire speed toward him.  
I pinned him, and got the wooden steak out of my jacket. I went to stab him, but he kicked me off of him. I landed  
20 feet away. Sarah was back on her feet, and she went to move, but he's put a trance on her where she couldn't move.  
"Ethan! Get him!" Sarah yelled. By the time she yelled that Jesse had already sank his fangs into Jane's wrist. I ran and  
steaked Jesse is the back, staight to his chest. Then I put him in the Cubulie Animuse. After I steaked him, Sarah's  
trance had worn out.  
"Jane," we said in unision. We ran to her.  
"What do we do?" I asked.  
"Only fledglings can suck out the venom," she explained. Without thought, I drank the venom from Jane. Then she  
passed out. We carried her home.  
Jane's POV  
I woke up and I was at home, in my bed. I thought I was dreaming the whole thing until, I saw the bite mark on my  
wrist. Then I thought ETHAN! I ran downstairs, and I saw Ethan and Sarah sitting on the couch, talking.  
"Hey, look who's awake," Ethan said, with a smile on his face.'  
"Hey, Jane. How're you feeling?" Sarah asked me.  
"I'm fine. How're you guys?" I asked, back.  
"We're great. Ethan was worried sick when we got home. I told him I felt that way when I did it for him. I told him  
you were going to be fine," she explained. I looked at Ethan; he just nodded.  
"So, I'm still human?" I asked, dumbfounded.  
"Yep," Ethan said.  
"Why?" I, simply, asked.  
"Why what?" Ethan asked.  
"Why did you save me?" I asked.  
"Because your my little sister. I'm trying to keep you as far out of the supernatural world as I can. You're a seer, so it's  
hard enough. You being a fledgling-seer definatly wouldn't help me, much," Ethan said, laughing. I ran over and  
hugged Ethan and Sarah.  
"I love you guys," I said.  
"We love you, too," Sarah said.  
"Ya, I love my two girls," Ethan said. We sat there the rest of the night, and watched the movie. Things finally seemed  
normal, or as normal as White Chapel could ever get.  
THE End! :)


	4. The Prom Dress Date

Benny's POV  
I was over at E's, we were getting ready for our double-date with the smoking hot babes. "Do you think the girls will  
want to try on clothes?" I asked.  
"I know they will," Ethan replied.  
"Nice," I said.  
"Oh, it's 4:45. We're picking the girls up at Sarah's in 15 minutes. We should go," Ethan ordered, walking out of the  
door. I followed him. 15 minutes later we were at Sarah's. We got out of the car and knocked on the door.  
"Hi! You must be Ethan and Benny," she said, pointed to us. She looked like a 30 year old version of Sarah.  
"Hi, I'm Ethan, and this is Benny," Ethan introduced, pointing to me while shaking Sarah's mother's hand.  
"Hey," I said waving.  
"Sarah and Erica are will be down in a minute," she informed.  
"Ok," I said. We sat on the couch, waiting for the girls. 2 minutes later they came down the stairs. Erica was wearing  
a blcack knee-length leather skirt, a red t-shirt, black leather jacket, and black shin-high boots. Sarah wore her dark  
skinny-jeans, plain green t-shirt, he normal combat boots, and her jean jacket. Ethan and I stood there for a second,  
to admire how hot they looked.  
"How do I look?" Erica asked, me, smiling.  
"Amazing," I gasped out.  
"And me?" Sarah asked Ethan.  
"B-b-beautiful as always," E stuttered.  
"Thanks," Sare thanked, blushing.  
Sarah's POV  
After exchanging compliments, we got into Ethan's car. He was driving, I was in the passenger, Erica was behind me,  
and Benny was in the middle. The seat behind Ethan was empty. We got to the Mall after a half and hour of driving.  
Ethan opened my door for me. We went into the dress shoppe in the Mall.  
"Erica and I are looking for prom dresses," I eplained. Ethan had asked me to prom a week prior. "Then we're  
gonna' come out and ask for opinions," I continued.  
"Sounds good," Ethan said.  
"Alright," Benny exclaimed. Erica and I went and looked at dresses for 10 minutes we each got our 3 favorite dresses  
to try on. The first time we came out, I had on a pink dress, came down to just below my theigh. Erica had on the  
same dress in blue. They were strapless.  
"Yes!" Benny, practicly, yelled. He could be such a perv at times.  
"Sarah, I love looking at you, but that's a little bit to short," Ethan said, honestly. The second time we came out,  
I had on a green dress, it was strapless, it came down to my knees. It was covered in sparkles. Erica's was pink, it had  
sparghetti-straps, it came down to her ancles. It was thin and flowed down.  
"Erica:Yes. Sarah:No," Benny said.  
"I like Erica's. Sarah, the sparkles on the dress take away the twinkle in your eyes," Ethan explained. So, Erica got the  
pink one. I came out for the last time. My dress was royal blue. It had a three layer poofy skirt. It came down to my  
knees. The chest had a silver heart on it, and it had spaghetti-straps.  
"Yes, yes, yes," Benny and Erica yelled, in unision. Ethan just nodded. The dress had left him speechless. Good.  
Erica's POV  
After Sare and I got our dresses, we went for Chinese food. Ethan and Sarah split a plate of noodles and orange  
chicken. Benny and I split rice and sweet-and-sour chicken. Finaly the guys dropped us at Sare's. We went home, and  
showed her our dresses. I couldn't beleive it. I had a good time on a date with Benny Weir!


	5. Pet Names and Prom Talk

Benny's POV  
It was the Monday after mine and Erica's double date, with Ethan and Sarah. Ethan and I walked over to Sarah and Erica,  
who were hanging at Sarah's locker. "Hey, ladies," I greeted, flirtatiously.  
"Hi, Benny. Hey, Cuddle-Bear," Sarah said, hugging Ethan.  
"Hey, Benny, Ethan," Erica said.  
"Hi, Erica. Hey, Babydoll," Ethan said, returning Sarah's hug and pecking her on the lips.  
"Well, I can't beleive prom is Friday!" Sarah shreiked.  
"I can't beleive I get to go to prom with the most beautiful girl ever," Ethan said, facing Sarah.  
"Aw," she replied, pecking Ethan on the cheek. He blushed. They're so cute, they almost make me sick.  
"I can't beleive no one asked me, yet," Erica said.  
"Maybe, I can change that," I said. "Erica Maire Jones, would you do me the honor of going to prom with me?" I asked,  
getting down on one knee.  
"Well, sure. First come, first serve, right?" she replied.  
"YES!" I yelled.  
"Nice, we knew it'd happen one day," Sarah said. The bell rang for class. Luckily Sarah, Ethan, Erica, and I all had this period  
together. We walked to our class, Ethan and Sarah hand-in-hand, the same as me and Erica.  
***45 minutes later***  
The bell rang for lunch. Erica and I were walking, we caught up with Ethan and Sarah. "Hey, Bennica," Sarah said.  
"Bennica?" Erica and I asked, in unision.  
"Bennica. It's Benny and Erica together. Sarah and I spent all last period coming up with it," Ethan explained.  
"Oh," Erica and I said, in unision, again. Then, I turned to Erica. "We sould come up with one for Ethan and Sarah," I said.  
"Ya, we should," she said.  
"I have an idea or 2," I said.  
"Spill 'em," she demanded.  
"Sethan and E-Sare," I said.  
"Cute, but I have a better one," she said.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"Etharah," she said.  
"Oh, I like it!" Sarah said.  
"So do I," Ethan said.  
"Nice," I said.  
"Ok, so it's official. We'll call you Etharah?" Erica asked.  
"Yep, and we'll call you Bennica?" Sarah asked.  
"Ya," I said.  
"Sarah, are you busy tonight?" Ethan asked.  
"No," she replied.  
"My mom wanted to know, if you'd watch Jane tonight?" he asked.  
"Ya. Then after she goes to sleep we could have Bennica over and find something to do," she said.  
"Ok, you guys up to it?" E asked.  
"I am if she is," I said.  
"We'll see you guys at 9?" Erica asked.  
"Sounds good," E and Sare said, in unision.  
"Great," I said. Then the bell rang for class and we were off.


	6. Random Questions

Ethan's POV  
I heard a knock at the door, so I ran downstairs and answered it. It was Jane's babysitter/ my beautiful girlfriend/ Sarah.  
"Hey, Beautiful, come on in," I said.  
"Thanks," she replied, stepping in the door. "I'm gonna' go up and play with Jane. I'll go to your room at 9," she said, walking  
up to Jane's room.  
"Ok," I said, going to my room.  
***9***  
Sarah walked into my room. "Hey, Cuddle-Bear, did you call Bennica?" she asked.  
"Ya, they're on the way over," I answered.  
"Good," she said. Then she came and sat in lap. We started leaning in. Then, just before we kissed, we hear a knock on the  
door. "We better go get that," Sarah said.  
"Ya," I said, as we stood up. We went down stairs and opened the door.  
Sarah's POV  
"Hey, come on in," Ethan said.  
"Hey, Etharah," Erica said, as she and Benny sat on the couch.  
"So, what should we do?" I asked.  
"Um, we could watch a movie," Benny suggested, deviously.  
"You guys for it?" Erica asked.  
"Sure," Ethan and I said in unision. So, Ethan put in the movie. We put in Posession. Ethan and I sat on the couch, and  
Bennica sat on the floor infront of us. That movie was scary as shoot! I clung to Ethan and cried at the part where the fingers  
came out of the little girl's throat! It was scary and gross and scary! By the time the movie was over, it was 11.  
"So, what should we do now?" Benny asked.  
"We could play a game?" Erica said.  
"What kind of game?" Ethan asked.  
"A game where we just ask random questions," she replied.  
"Ok I'm in," I said.  
"So am I," Benny said.  
"Sure. Why not?" Ethan said.  
"Ok, I'll ask first. You all answer. What's your favorite color?" Erica asked.  
"Red," Benny said.  
"Green," Ethan said.  
"Purple," I said.  
"Mine's black," Erica said. "Ethan, ask," she demanded.  
"What's your favorie band?" Ethan asked.  
"Sleeping With Sirens," I said.  
"One Direction," Erica said.  
"Black Veil Brides," Benny said.  
"Mine's Pierce the Veil," Ethan stated. "Babydoll," Ethan said.  
"What's your favorite song?" I asked.  
"Fallen Angels Black Veil Brides," Benny said.  
"Live While We're Young One Direction," Erica said.  
"Lullaby Nickleback," Ethan said,  
"Mine's Kissing in Cars Pierce the Veil," I said. "Benny. We'll stay in this rotation. Erica, Ethan, Me, Benny,"  
"What's the best song you sing?" Benny asked.  
"We Never Getting Back Together Taylor Swift," Erica said.  
"Kissing in Cars Pierce the Veil," Ethan said.  
"I Wouldn't Mind He Is We," I said.  
"Love Drunk Boys like Girls," Benny said.  
"Ok. Favorite HUMAN food?" Erica asked.  
"Chicken," Ethan said.  
"Steak," I said.  
"PIZZA," Benny yelled.  
"Salad," Erica said. Then walked into the door.  
"Hey, how was your date?" I asked.  
"Good. Here you go," she said handing me my pay.  
"Let's go, Bennica. Bye, Cuddle-Bear," I said, as I kissed Ethan on the cheek and walked out the door. Bennica went to  
Benny's housw, and I flew home.


	7. On The Way To Prom

**Ethan's POV**  
It's Saturday morning, and I wake up to find Sarah sitting on my window sill. So, I get up, open the window, and invite her  
in. "Morning, Cutie," Sarah said, hugging me.  
"Morning, Beautiful," I say, returning her hug and giving her a peck on the forehead. "How long were you sitting out there?"  
I asked her.  
"Don't worry, I was only out there for, like, 5 minutes," she said.  
"Ok, good. I wanted to make sure you weren't out there, waiting for me for an hour," I said.  
"We should do something with Bennica today," she suggested.  
"Sounds fun, but what should we do?" I asked.  
"Erica and I thought we could go and walk in the park. It's an amazing day outside," she said.  
"Ok, sounds good. Let me get dressed, and then we can go," I said.  
"Ok, I'll text Bennica and tell them to meet us at the park," she said, pulling out her phone.  
*******At the park*******  
"Hey, Bennica," Sarah greeted.  
"Hey, Etharah," Erica said.  
"So, what's up?" Benny asked.  
"This morning, I woke up to Sarah sitting on my window sill," I said.  
"It's not my fault I don't sleep," she said.  
"Never said it was your fault," I said.  
"Good, because it wasn't," she said.  
"What's up with you guys," I asked.  
"Nothing, really. I'm super excited for prom tonight!" Erica shreiked.  
"Oh, ya, me too. Beleive it or not, I've only had one slow dance," Sarah said.  
"Who was it with?" Benny asked.  
"My cousin, Jarrod, at my aunt's second wedding," she answered.  
"Oh," he said.  
"Ya, so I don't really count it," she said.  
"Really, Sare? I've slow danced a lot," Erica said.  
"Oh, really?" Benny said.  
"They were all after I was hot," she said.'  
"I've slow danced twice. Once with Della and once with Ethan's cousin Madilyne," he explained. Everyone was giving him a  
'what the-' look. "Ok, the Madilyne thing was becuase we were at a wedding," he defended.  
"Whatever," Erica said, rolling her eyes. "Who was your first slow dance, Ethan?" she asked.  
"Uh, um, well-" I started, but was cut off by Benny.  
"He's never slow danced," he said.  
"Thank you, Benny, but I think I could've said it on my own," I said, glaring at him.  
"Well, I just saved 2 minutes," he said.  
"Benny!" Sarah yelled. "It's not Ethan's fault he's never slow danced," she said.  
"Actually, it is," he said.  
"Benny! You NEVER talk back to Sarah! That's, like, the law," Erica said.  
"Ethan did," he said.  
"Leave me out of this," I said.  
"Ya, he did, but he was joking," Erica said.  
"How? How, Benny? How is it his fault he's never slow danced?" Sarah asked.  
"Uh, um, I don't know," he said.  
"See?" she asked.  
"Yes, Ma'am," Benny said.  
"Good," she said.  
**Erica's POV**  
Now we're at my house, getting ready for prom! I can't wait to go to prom with Benny! "So, how do I look?" Sarah asked, as  
she stepped out. She was wearing a knee-length, spaghetti-strap, royal blue, poofy skirt dress, with a silver heart in the  
middle of the chest. She was wearing silver, open-toed, sparly, 2 inch heels. Her hair was crimped. She had dangley silver  
heart earrings in, and a mathing necklace.  
"Amazing! And me?" I asked. I was wearing an ancle length, thin and flowy, powder-pink, spaghetti-strap dress. I had on  
white, 3 inch stilhettos. Little dimond dagles and a dimond necklace. My hair was curled and in an over-my-shoulder-pony-  
tail.  
"Great!" she shreiked. "Benny's gonna' drop dead," she commented.  
"I'm suprised Ethan didn't drop dead when you tried on your dress at the mall," I commented, back.  
"Ya, I can't beleive I'm going to be his first slow dance," Sare sighed.  
"Well, it's sweet," I said.  
"I know," she said.  
"Erica! Ethan and Benny are here!" my mom yelled up. Sarah and I walked down the steps to find Ethan and Benny sitting  
on the couch. Ethan was wearing a white dress-shirt, black pants, black blazer, and black shoes. Benny was wearing a black  
dress-shirt, white blazer, white pants, and black shoes. We were now standing infront of the guys.  
**Author's POV**  
"Hi, Erica," Benny said, pinning on her coursage.  
"Hi, Benny," she replied, holding up the part of her dress, where Benny was pinning the coursage.  
"You look amazing," he commented.  
"You look pretty good, yourself," she said, flirtily.  
"Hey, Cuddle-Bear," Sarah said.  
"H-h-hey, B-Baby-D-Doll, y-you l-l-look beautiful," Ethan, complimentedly, stuttered.  
"Thanks, you look amazing, too," Sarah said, while blushing.  
"Do you want me to pin on your courage, or do you want to pin it on? So, I won't stab you, or something?" he asked.  
"You can pin it on, I trust you," she answered, sweetly. She was holding up the part of her dress where she wanted him to pin  
the flower.  
"There, did I do that right?" Ethan asked, smiling.  
"Yes," Sarah replied, giggling.  
"Well, you kids better get going. Have a good time. Bye," greeted off the kids. All 4 of the teens went out to the  
black strech-limo Ethan and Benny rented. They were all in, Etharah next to each other, and Bennica next to each other,  
across from Etharah. They were on their way to prom!


	8. Finaly Prom

**Sarah's POV**

Finaly, we arrived at prom! When we walked in, everyone was stunned by Bennica. No one would've ever thought that Erica Jones would be seen with Benny Weir. Let alone, being prom dates. On the other hand, people kept saying how cute Ethan and I were together. Even thought we've been together for a while, people are still excited for us. So, all of us went on the dance floor for, atleast, an hour. After Skillix's _'First of the Year'_ there was an announcment. "We have three nominees for Prom King and Queen. Our Prom Queen nominees are Erica Jones, Della Reynolds, and Sarah Fox. Our Prom King nominees are Roger Griffen, Bennjamin Weir, and Ethan Morgan. Please, come up on stage," announced. So, the six teens did as they were told. "Ok, the votes are in. Our Prom Prince is... Roger Griffen. Our Prom Princesse is... Erica Jones. Our Prom King is... Ethan Morgan," I really thought he was going to go into shock. "Now, the announcment eveyone cares about! Our Prom Queen is... SARAH FOX!" she yelled. If I were human, I would've died. "Now, let's get a spotlight and let them have their royal dance," she ordered. The lights dimmed, there was a spotlight on Ethan and I, and _'You and Me'_ by Lifehouse came on. At the end of the song, we kissed. Everyone, cheered and applauded. It was the perfect way to end a perfect night.

**Sorry for the short prom! :)**


	9. Night At the Carnival

**Sarah's POV**  
This past week seems so surreal! I had a fun Friday, at Ethan's, playing games with him and Benny. On Saturday I went on  
a fantastic double date at the park, and I won Prom Queen! Now, it's Sunday. I'm going over to Ethan's after breakfast.  
"Morning, Mom," I greeted, walking into the kitchen.  
"Morning, Sarah," she said. "Are you going over Ethan's after breakfast?" she asked.  
"Ya," I replied, taking a bite of pancake.  
"What time do you think you'll be home?" she asked.  
"No later than 11," I answered.  
"Ok, take your key. Today, I work 3-12," she told me.  
"Will do," I replied. Then, I finished breakfast. I got my keys, put on my jacket, and I flew to Ethan's. I landed and knocked on  
the door.  
"Hey, Sarah, come in," said. So, I walked in.  
"Hi, . Is Ethan up yet?" I asked.  
"I don't know. You can go up and see," she told me.  
"Ok, thanks," I thanked, walking up the stairs. I cracked open the door, and I saw him alseep in his bed. I rolled his computer  
chair over, and sat there and whatched him sleep. I sat there for a little bit, then he woke up. "Morning, Sleepy-Head," I said,  
as soon as he woke up. He jumped up, scared to death.  
"Dear, gosh, Sarah! You scared me. How long were you sitting there?" he said.  
"Only a few minutes," I said.  
"Ok, morning," he said, kissing my cheek.  
"Morning," I replied.  
"So, what do you want to do?" he asked.  
"There's a carnival, and I was wondering if, we could go to it?" I asked.  
"Sounds great. Go downstairs, I'll get dressed, and then we can go," he said.  
"Ok, see you in a few," I said, going downstairs. I went and sat on the couch.  
"So, what are you kids doing, today?" asked.  
"We're going to the carnival," I answered.  
"Aw, sounds fun," she said.  
"Ya, you guys got any plans?" I asked, trying to make conversation.  
"No, I'm staying home, with Jane, while goes to work. We might go to a few stores," she replied.  
"Ready to go?" Ethan asked, coming down the stairs.  
"Yep," I said. He took my hand, and we were walking towards the door.  
"Have fun," Ethan's mom called.  
"We will," he said, then we walked to his car. He dorve us to the carnival. When we arrived, we got out and started walking  
around. "So, what do you want to do, first?" he asked.  
"Can we go on the Go-Karts?" I asked, batting my eyelashed.  
"Ya," he answered. So, we walked over, and got on. He drove, and I was in the passenger. It was really fun. When we got off,  
we saw Bennica. We walked up to them.  
"Hey, Bennica," I said.  
"Hey, Etharah," Benny greeted.  
"Benny, do you feel like using magic?" I asked. Ethan and Erica looked at me like I'm crazy, and Benny just smiled and  
nodded.  
"Ya, why?" he asked.  
"Do you have a spell that can make vampires show up on film or camera?" I asked.  
"Ya," he replied.  
"Will you charm the photo booth? I want to get some pictures with Ethan," I asked.  
"Ok," he said. So, we walked over to the picture booth, and Benny said the spell. _"Cranon Mavaco Flimpor Gydiv,"_ he chanted.  
"Go in, and see how it works," he urged. Ethan and I got in. I put my head on Ethan's shoulder.  
_click_  
I sat in Ethan's lap, and we hugged each other.  
_click_  
I made a funny face, while Ethan took a piece of my hair and used it as a moustach.  
_click_  
Ethan and I kissed.  
_click_  
We got out, and the pictures came out. I was in them!  
**Benny's POV**  
I can't believe this! Sarah showed up in the pictures! Ethan hugged Sarah, picked her up, and twired her around. "This is  
amazing! Bennica, you guys should get pictures," Sarah said.  
"Ok," Erica said, dragging me into the booth. Erica and I stuck our toungs out.  
_click_  
She went behind me, and put her chin on the top of my head, smiling.  
_click_  
Erica and I put a piece of her hair in our mouths.  
_click_  
Erica and I did and eskimo kiss.  
_click_  
We got out, and Erica showed in the pictures, too! "Oh my God! I showed up, and I am hot!" Erica yelled.  
"I know," I said.  
"Well, let's go have some fun!" Erica exclaimed.  
"Ok," we all said. It was after dark, and Ethan, Sarah, Erica, and I were all on the ferris wheel. Ethan and Sarah were stuck  
at the top, and we were behind them. They kissed, so we did the same. It was an impossibly perfect night at the carnival.


End file.
